In preparation for trial, parties to a lawsuit may request certain electronic files and/or documents from one another by way of electronic discovery (sometimes referred to as “e-discovery”). Unfortunately, the parties may need to search through cumbersome amounts of data to identify the files and/or documents that are sufficiently relevant and/or important to the lawsuit. The files and/or documents resulting from the search may serve as evidence during the trial.
Many conventional electronic discovery tools rely extensively on keyword searches to identify relevant files and/or documents. Given the amount of data being searched, the results of such keyword searches may be vast and unwieldy. For example, the results of a keyword search may include several files and/or documents whose contents include the keyword(s) but are nevertheless irrelevant and/or unimportant to the lawsuit. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies a need for improved systems and methods for culling search results in electronic discovery.